Forever
by FurryRabbit
Summary: Buffy,Joyce and a OOC of mine all die in a car crash. When Faith recives a phone call from Willow asking to come over Faith and Dawn devolop feelings for each other one shot


**I do not own any of these characters (Other then a OOC i threw in there) **Why those two as a couple? Because I can... Anyways..this was going to be a chapter story but I changed it.

--

A gentle hand ran along the frame of a recent picture of one very dear to most everybody.

"Buffy...I miss you baby" A womans voice sighed.

The woman stareing at the picture of Buffy remebered the night two beloved people had passed, Buffy and Joyce. The woman sunk to the ground letting the tears fall. This wasen't any new, new's, not really anyway, it had been almost a month since the accadent but Faith tore up inside evertime she thought about her, the one she loved so deeply.

After a while, Faith finally decided to go to the Summer's house. She had recvied a phone call earlier from Willow asking her if she wanted to come over and hang out for a bit. She wasen't sure how much she would hold up though, she knew they were going to talk about the good ole days about Buffy and Joyce, but she knew that haden't known about Buffy's relatioanship with Faith, but she intended to tell them...somehow.

Faith got up and walked into her bedroom, looking in the mirror Faith noticed how thin she was. Sure she was thin before, but now she was down to hardly anything, the scooby gang would defantly notice something was wrong. Faith shoved a few things into her jeans pocket and walked slowly out the door, not knowing what would be in store for her.

--

"Come on Dawn...Faith will be here soon" Willow urged trying to get Dawn to come out of her room.

Dawn looked into her mirror, mad that she had let herself go from skinney to border lined anerexsic. Dawn looked over at the picture of her and her lover, Candace. Candace had died in that same car crash, she diden't learn this untill later, but Buffy and her mom were wanting to surprise her by bringing Candace over for the weekend...she had died in the car crash as well. Dawn sighed, she knew she had to come out of her room sooner or later, maybe it would help to talk about it rather then just bottle everything inside.

Just when Willow was about to give up Dawn opened the door slowly, walking out of the saftey of her room. Willow's eyes grew wide, she had never seen Dawn like this, she knew she would be upset, but she diden't think it would have this much effect on her. Willow walked over to Dawn, wrapping her arms around her gently, not wanting to hurt her.

"Dawn...i'm glad you came out" Willow whispered into her ear.

Dawn only nodded. Willow removed her arms from the embrace she had Dawn in, and gently took her hand, leading her into the liveing room, were Tara was sitting reading a book. Tara glanced up, knowing she would probally see Willow looking bumed as her attempt to get Dawn out of the room failed agian, but was shocked to see Dawn standing next to her. But this just wasen't Dawn. Right as Tara was about to say something, a soft knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" Tara said, setting her book down in a way that would keep her place. Opening the door Tara would right away notice that Dawn wasen't the only one that was suffering from the accadent, but this Tara diden't understand, yeah Faith was friends with Buffy, and she deserved to be upset, but why she was this upset she woulden't know. Tara montined her in, and noticed it almost seemed to pain Faith to walk, as if every step she took wasen't worth takeing.

"Glad you could come Faith" Willow said with a small smile.

"Please sit down" Willow urged, she knew they had a lot to talk about.

Faith sat down slowly, uneasy about being here. Then her eyes caught the sight of Dawn, it looked as if she were worse off then herself. Dawn sat down next to Faith, clearly not wanting to talk at all, that much was visable. It was silent for a long time, untill Willow finally broke the silance.

"So...Faith how have you been doing since...well the accadent..." Willow asked unsteadly, not wanting to upset either Faith or Dawn.

Faith let out a soft sigh, knowing she had to come clean with them, but she was afaird what Dawn would think of her sister if she told them, still not knowing that Dawn had lost somebody dear to her as well.

"It's obvoiues isen't it?" Faith asked, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Buffy was more then just a friend to me, she...I..." Faith choulden't finish her sentance, she kept getting all worked up.

Faith reached into her pocket, pulling out a billfold, opening it carefully she set a picture gently down on the table. It was a recent picture, one of her and Buffy sitting on a park bench, kissing ever so softly. Dawn leaned in a bit to examine the picture. So this was what Buffy meant when she said she was going to go 'spend time' with a friend, but Faith was more then just a friend to Buffy, she was her girlfriend.

"Now do you guys see why i've let myself go? I have nothing to live for anymore, she was the only reason why I never killed myself, I still don't see why I haven't yet, I guess I just kept thinking she'll come back, out of the blue, happy to see me, but I know...I know she won't, but...I can't help but thiink that she...just might..just.." Faith choulden't finish her sentance, she put her hands in front of her face, unable to stop the tears that never seemed to end.

Willow sat down next to Tara, biteing her lip, what Faith had said shocked her, but all of this wasen't over yet, Faith still diden't know about the third passenger in the car. Faith felt gentle arms wrap around her, one hand trailing up to stroke her hair in a careing sort of way. She knew it was Dawn, but she still wanted to know why Dawn had let herself go, yeah her sister had died, but it seemed to be something more then that. Soon Faith mananged to stop crying for a little bit at least, and removed her hands from her face, looking into Dawn's eyes. "God she reminds me so much of buffy" Faith thought to herself.

"So...uhmm...how are you doing Dawn?" Faith asked softly, voice somewhat raspy from crying.

Dawn removed her hands from the hold she had Faith in and slumped back into the couch. Faith had come clean, now it was her turn to do the same, but she wasen't so sure she could pull that off. Dawn looked over at Willow and Tara as if looking for some sort of help, but Dawn finally opened her mouth to speak, not notceing that Willow had gotten up.

"I'm doing ok..I suppose, it hurt so much...to know that I lost Buffy and mom...but it was more then just her I lost...You see...that night Buffy had asked my mom to swing by and pick up..." Dawn sighed, she diden't know how to put this.

Just when Dawn was about to open her mouth to speak agian, Willow gently set a framed picture down on the table, next to the one of Faith and Buffy. Faith looked at the picture, it was simaler to the one of her and Buffy, only they were right outside the summer's house, kissing.

"That...is Candace...she was the third passenger in the car..." Dawn breathed out, closeing her eyes. She knew Faith was smart, she would figure the rest out for herself, she dident have to explain anything else.

"Oh...Dawn...i'm...so sorry" Faith said before pulling Dawn into a hug.

--

--

After that day, Faith was asked by Willow if she could come and stay with them, she said that seeing as how they both lost somebody dear to them, maybe it would help Dawn be a little more...well Dawn. Faith agreed and moved in the next day, unaware of how close to Dawn she would really get. Faith shared Dawn's room, Buffys room had been offered, but it was just to painful for Faith right now to just be useing Buffys room.

One night though, it seemed as if Dawn really needed somebody to just cuddle with, Faith felt this too, but she wasen't as bold as Dawn when it came to that sort of thing, Dawn chould blurt out something, and mean it, but when Faith tryed that it always came out as a demand. It surprised her a bit when Dawn had asked at first though, but she nodded and scooted over a bit to make room for Dawn, but to Faiths surprised, Dawn snuggled right agiesnt Faith. Faith felt sorry for Dawn, she knew that she missed her time with Candace, just as she missed her time with Buffy. Before Faith knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around Dawn, pulling her in closer. Faith began to upwrap her arms, but Dawn stopped her.

"No, don't...it...feels so good to be held agian" Dawn spoke softly, not wanting to seem too needy.

A smile found it's way to Faith's lips, wanting so much more then to just cuddle, but...this seemed wrong, this was Buffys sister, true she was older now and it woulden't be wrong if they went further with this...it just seemed to go agiesnt Buffy. Soon they both fell asleep, warm, happy, and with new feelings for each other.

--

That morning Faith awoke to Dawn still cuddled up to her, but she was faceing her this time. Dawn seemed so peaceful asleep, she seemed so happy, as if nothing had ever happened. Faith knew she wanted to be with Dawn...but she woulden't know how to tell her this...it seemed like everything was going by so quickly. But just as all this was going thourgh her head, she felt Dawn starting to awaken. Faith closed her eyes, seeimg asleep. That's when everything came togother. Dawn kissed Faith softly on the forhead not thinking she was awake. This soft kiss made her eyes shoot open, somewhat in a surprised manner, but in another way in a loveing manner.

"I'm...so sorry I diden't know you were awake..I.." Dawn was cut short from her rambleing by a needy kiss by Faith.

Faith began to let her hand trail down Dawn's body, stopping at the tanktop she wore. Faith pulled back.

"I...if you...don't want this...i'll stop" Faith said looking rather sheepish.

Dawn awsnered by placeing Faith's hand back to were she had started.

"I want this" Dawn breathed.

Faith nodded and started trailing her hand down Dawn's body agian, this time when she came to the tanktop she pulled it off. This went on like this for a long time it seemed, each of them takeing off articles of clothing before being fully naked. After there little love fest, they both collasped back into the bed, naked, only covered by a blanket. Dawn snuggled up agiesnt Faith agian, feeling so happy for what seemed to be years since she had lost Candance...even though it had been almost a month now, but her being with Faith made the emtpy feeling go away, but she wasen't sure if Faith felt the same way.

"Faith...are you...willing to ...stay with me?" Dawn asked, not sure if she had worded that right.

Faith grinned, the unsurness in the young womans voice makeing her all warm inside.

"Forever" Faith replied leaning in to kiss Dawn firmly on the lips.

--


End file.
